Double Date
by InfernoDarkness
Summary: After a long grueling time during the Grand Magical Games, Erza and Natsu finally have some time to go on a date, however, things don't go like she hopes when other things are mixed into the fray. One-shot.


The Grand Magical Games was over, and with Fairy Tail's victory, they were able to make their guild the number one once more in all of Fiore, and with it re-gained their status as the most powerful guild. It was a triumphant time for them, as after being locked away for so long in stasis, they weren't able to act as freely as they wanted because they spent most of the time they had, training just to get stronger and take back the glory to their beloved home. However, it was because of this, a lot of them weren't able to relax and spend time with the people they cared for. Team Natsu was trapped in the celestial world for a celebration, and because of the three hours they spent there, three months had passed on earth, making them in a much dire rush to make up for the immense loss of time they had. Seeing that everything, for the moment, was calm, members began to relax and take it easy for once. Notably, for a scarlet knight who was finally able to relax and do things she had wanted once the games were over.

"I hope I'm not too late..." a little nervous, she quickly made her way over to a meeting spot that she had agreed upon with a certain other and some friends. Wearing a nice sundress, it was white in color with designs in red and green, thinking it suited her as it brought out the scarlet color of her hair. It was a rare opportunity for her, but once in a while it was nice wearing something like this.

She could have simply changed out with her 'requip' ability and picked up the pace, but she didn't want to ruin her outfit or look too worn out by doing so. After a short while, she began to see a faint image of a small group of people waiting around the table. It was agreed upon after the games they would meet up like this just because they had finally gotten a breather for once. One of them was a young man with ruffled spiked pink hair. Under his scarf he wore, surprisingly, a flared collared open black shirt with a white undershirt and blue jeans, something she had asked him to wear since they were going out somewhere. Sitting beside him was an older looking man compared to her salamander. He had blue hair with a notable red tattoo over his right eye, wearing a white shirt with a pair of darker jeans, and next to him, was a young woman with long pink hair, held in a pony tail. Unlike her, she wore a red blouse accompanied with a checkered skirt.

Relieved, she caught her breath a bit before sitting down next to the dragonslayer, "Phew,... I thought I was late" reliever, "Jellal, Meredy" looking over to the couple on the other side, "I'm glad the two of you could join us on short notice" saying with a soft smile, "Natsu and I have been looking for other couples to go out with, haven't we?" looking over to the dragonslayer.

"More or less..." answering her, remembering the last time they had tried double dating, catastrophe would have struck one way or another, like the time they doubled with Gajeel and Levy, he and his fellow dragonslayer wound up destroying the place around them because they eventually got on each other's nerves on whose girlfriend was the best.

It wasn't that hard to know what he was thinking about, as during that time she and Levy were both embarrassed they, no, she wanted to kill Natsu and Gajeel both for making a huge scene. She was hoping however, that because she had asked Jellal and Meredy to join them it wasn't going to cause trouble considering the history they all have with another. Though, there was another thing she was worried about, it was that she hadn't told Natsu yet what had happened between her and Jellal. The only reason she hadn't told him was because she didn't think it was a big deal, though, it was also because she wasn't sure how the salamander would react to it.

"Well... That's enough sitting around, don't you think?" the azure haired mage had broken her train of thoughts, "Since we're all here, why don't we go around and find something to do?" with that, he rose up, followed by the pinkette by his side.

Smiling, she watched as she held onto his arm a little lovingly, "Sounds great!" excited, Natsu got up as well, "It's been a while since we've gotten to relax" stretching out a little, "How about it, Erza?" asking her, giving her a cheery smile, his hand out stretched.

"R...right" taking his hand gently, he helped her help, and as they walked, she held onto his arm slightly.

Perhaps she was over thinking it a little, she just needed to find the right time and situation. He was understanding,...to a point, and he and Jellal did get along to a point he recognized him as one of Fairy Tail's allies back when they defeated Zero. She was over thinking it; but it was just the last thing she wanted was her current boyfriend to fight and make some nonsense about 'getting' even with her old flame when all it was, was an innocent mistake. They've only been dating for a few months, save for the seven years they were locked away, and the three months that passed while they were in the celestial world. However, even his fiery reckless behavior, no matter how childish it would get, she knew what she was getting into when she decided to give them a chance.

-[x]-

At first the four of them had decided to take a moment to go to an ice cream place. It was hot out in Magnolia, something she took in mind when she chose her outfit for their date. The only thing, however, she had wished was that she brought a sun hat along to help block the sun from getting in her face. The four of them had sat outside, as the store was packed by the time they got there. Sitting out under the umbrella mounted on the table they each had their own treats. She had an assorted mesh, with strawberry and vanilla scoops of ice cream, coupled with a bit of whipped cream on the top, while the dragonslayer got a dash of mint, with some chocolate. Jellal and Meredy were both sharing a sundae, as the two of them would enjoy seemingly treat the other. It was kind of funny seeing how romantic they were for a couple that just started dating recently.

However, what caught her expression was that while the four of them would eat, she noticed Natsu was having a sort of,...difficulty, with his treat. It almost looked like he was having a tough time whether he wanted to eat it, or if something was wrong. Either way, he nervously stared at it.

"Is there something wrong with your ice cream?" she asked him, to which for some reason he jumped in his chair slightly. It was strange, she had never seen him like this before, only before they dated when he was still afraid of her.

Nervously smiling he turned to face her, "N-No it's great" she could see that whatever it was he was hiding, that it was bothering him greatly.

"Natsu" this time it came from Jellal, who faked a cough. The look they gave another struck her with curiosity. What were these two up to? It was strange enough Jellal was with them, but the way the two of them looked at another was odd.

Turning her expression back to Natsu who looked terrified, almost pale like he saw a ghost. It was then he turned to face her, or tried to, "E-Erza..." calling out to her, catching her attention, "W-Would you like to try some of this?"

"..." her expression burst red, feeling possible steam pop out. She had read about this in her novels. Couples who were completely into another, having no shame, would often share their food like Jellal and Meredy have been. Sure she had thought she and Natsu would reach that point eventually, but for her, she felt it was an act of utter commitment. "S-Sure..." embarrassed, she nodded slightly.

The reaction on his face was similar to hers, flustered, but to a point he was having a hard time facing her. Watching as he nervously scooped a bit of ice cream, he brought it up to her for her to eat. Her heart was beating fast. Hesitant, she motioned over to his spoon, but it was then she began to realize that he had used this just earlier on himself, and the thought of doing that, and realizing he was going to use spoon after sent her mind into a hazy mess.

"Pull it together, Erza!" mentally calling out to herself, "I'll be fine,... just..." struggling, she finally managed to take the spoon and the ice cream into her mouth in one motion. It was embarrassing, but she was feeling so hectic and nervous, she had consumed it without being able to process anything including its taste, "It... It was good" though, a light flustered mess, she had meant the action rather than the taste, considering her mind was a little too distracted,

The atmosphere between them was a little odd, tense as they were both slightly self-conscious about what had transpired. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just strange that he was being more couple-like than she was used to seeing from him. Usually, the two of them would find it difficult interacting with another in these sorts of situations, which is why she suggested going out on more couple dating, just in hopes it would ease the two of them in not being so bashful so much around another. Thinking, somehow making sense of the mess that was scrambling around her head, she thought she should do the same. Mustering up her strength, she grabbed to face him, until,...

"Woah!" catching all four of them off guard was a flash from a camera, catching all their attention, "I can't believe what I'm seeing" commenting, it was Jason from Sorcerer's weekly, "Fairy Tail's Titania, Salamander, and the mages from the dark guild Crime Sorcerie, Jellal, and Meredy! What a scoop!" excited he began taking pictures of them non-stop, "But.. Uh... wait" stopping for a moment, he was thinking, "Shouldn't you two be dating?" pointing to Erza and Jellal.

They were all still confused about what was happening. One moment they were having a nice treat together, and the next, they were suddenly attacked by the head of Fiore's magazine. What made it even more awkward was that he had pointed to Erza and Jellal, saying they should be the ones dating instead of whom they are currently dating. It was a little confusing, how someone who just randomly appeared, such as he would, to suddenly decide who was better off with whom, especially since she was happy being with Natsu.

"Why would we?" Erza asked, luckily Natsu beside her was doing his best to contain his bad mood as perhaps he was annoyed that their good mood was spoiled all of a sudden, "Jellal is a good friend of mine" she commented, as Jellal nodded in agreement, "Sure we had a thing before, but we're friends now, it's all in the past".

Meredy soon joined in, "So please don't spoil our date any further" asking of him, "This is the first time we've been able to do things with our friends"

"Because!" inspired, he felt fueled even more, "Naturally you two are perfect together! What with the tragic history the two of you shared, and even that bitter reunion before the ultimate betrayal, ah the love-hate, the perfect love!" continuing on, "And Salamander, may I call you that? Is supposed to be dating that uh... Blonde one" forgetting her name temporarily, "You two are awfully close, perfect don't you think?"

The mood Natsu was in got worse, as he felt slightly sick. It wasn't that he thought ill of Lucy, "Uh..." trying to come up with the right thing to say, "Lucy is more of a friend... or a sister,... not to mention she spends a lot of her time yelling at me" his expression dying slightly, remembering some of the bad times he's spent with the celestial mage.

With the mood ruined, Jellal sighed a bit just as he got up, "Well... what say we move on from here?" asking the three, "Maybe find a place more private so that we don't seem to cause a ruckus" knowing that it was a personal issue that he felt was just there to rile up both his friends.

Meredy wasn't too upset or bothered by it, and while Erza was calm and respectful of it, he wasn't too sure how long the dragonslayer could hold himself back from speaking ill of his companions. For good measure, the azure haired mage had casted a temporary paralysis lock on the reporter so that they could make an escape without having to rush. A little troubled, though, the scarlet knight was a little bothered, taking a glance at the dragonslayer beside her. His mood was just as she expected, a bit sour from the random outburst, and especially when someone was trying to break them apart. Thinking a bit, she wondered about what she was going to do about telling him what had happened. It was a plan she had to tell him when Jellal was still here so that he could confirm as well the mishap between them, but with this reporter around, things could probably end up in flames. Literally.

-[x]-

After escaping and making their way to another movie, the four of them made their way over to do something to get rid of the bad mood that was slightly around them after what happened. Though, taking the dragonslayer's inability to handle anything related to transportation, it was a little unnerving that they couldn't do anything like go on amusement park rides. Thinking about it for a while, they decided that the best thing they could do for now was to check out a movie, considering there could be no way they would be interrupted. It was a bonus as well seeing that the place would be dark, making it easier for the two members of Crime Sorcerie to enjoy a moment without any difficulty, at least, after using magic to hide their faces for a bit.

Sitting in the theatre, they chose to sit at the back, as they didn't want to be overwhelmed by the large screen. It was a light comedy with romance, as they weren't sure what they wanted to see. Natsu wanted to see something with explosions, Jellal wanted to see a mystery, Meredy wanted a comedy, and she wanted a romance. There were a lot of movies playing so choosing just one for them was difficult. In the end, the two guys decided to cave in since it was a special occasion, and went with a little light hearted movie. With some time left, Natsu and Jellal left to go get the refreshments and snacks for their date, leaving Erza alone with Meredy.

"You look nervous" a little startled, the red haired turned to face the pinkette, "So, how far have the two of you been?" lightly curious.

The scarlet haired woman wasn't sure how to answer, "W-Well..." looking back at the entirety of their relationship from the beginning, "We've... uh... held hands..." heating up a little, "Natsu and I..." feeling her heart beat faster just thinking about it, "We've been taking it slow for now..." telling her, "It's been a little different transitioning from guild mates...to teammates...and this... so I wasn't sure how he felt about it" informing her, "I mean, he isn't really the expert either,... it took a while for him to even recognize his feelings for me"

"That's cute" chuckling light to herself, "I'm surprised though" pointing out, "I thought too that you and Jellal would..."

A little unsure, "Yeah, I thought so too... but,..." feeling a warm tinge, "Natsu just has that way of lighting the impossible with his fiery emotions" warmly smiling at her, "When he's that dedicated for something, he'll make the impossible possible"

Meredy's face lightly flushed just seeing how much love the scarlet knight had for her dragon. Luckily, the two of them managed to finish their conversation, as not too long later both Jellal and Natsu came back with the refreshments. However, what she had quickly noticed as he sat down next to her, there was only one drink, and a single bowl of popcorn. It had explained why he had asked her what she had wanted to drink, he was nervous and embarrassed about it.

"Did... you forget your drink?" asking him, she was a little nervous about the implications, "If you want, I can go back and..."

Too embarrassed to full on look at her, he tried to keep his gaze towards the screen, "N-No it's fine..." scratching his cheek gently. He was beginning to sweat just a little from being nervous, "We're on a date... so..."

As the lights began to dim, the two of them sat there while the couple that was with them was a little more active. In the longest they could remember, this was probably the first 'romantic' sort of date she had been on, making it slightly awkward for her how to react. Everything about the idea was what she had gotten from reading romance novels over the past years, so she hadn't expected the dragonslayer to do something like this, well, considering how destructive he is.

Eventually, the coming attractions had passed, making way for the main feature. Watching it, the two of them tried to get engrossed in the movie, but as it went on, it wasn't a shock that they were going to drink or eat now and then, but the fact half the time they reached for the drink, or some popcorn, their hands would touch, 'causing them to force out of the movie's atmosphere realizing it was the other. It was hard for the Titania to adjust to this, her only experience was in her books, and most of her time elsewhere was off doing jobs or missions with her team.

-[x]-

With the movie coming to a finish, the four of them managed to make their way out in a rather different state than when they entered, and although they had managed to break out of their bad mindset, both the Titania and the Salamander were a little more burnt than they would have liked primarily from the multiple times their hands brushed against the other in the dark while fumbling around for either the drink or the popcorn. Jellal and Meredy on the other hand, were completely fine, probably because unlike the two they were with, they weren't as inexperienced or at least had spent several years. Either way, the Titania had hoped this good atmosphere would last a little longer.

"That movie was pretty good,... wasn't it?" she asked the dragonslayer, both of them a little awkward, "Maybe some of the things were a little..."

Or, someone could appear once more and do their best to ruin yet another one of their perfect moments, "Back!" with flashes all around, the leader of Sorcerers Weekly, Jason, had appeared once more, "No no nooo..." a little disappointed yet again, "Salamander, if you didn't want to be with the blonde, you could've always gone back to your childhood friend, couldn't you?" again, the reporter was harassing them about what they were doing wrong, "You and Lisanna have just as much history like those two do" again, pointing to Erza and Jellal, "Wouldn't that be a perfect double date? Two couples, grown up and completely changed lives, took the time to exchange life stories on how it's supposed to be~"

"Question" Meredy took this time, "Why are you so fixated on who we're with?" asking them, "I think the Scarlet Knight and Dragonslayer are cute" a little blushed just thinking, "Plus, Jellal and I moved on from our pasts to create a guild where we can protect the magic world" happily clinging to his arm.

Natsu expression fell once more, "Because~" enthusiastic as always, he somehow, as if out of nowhere, pulled out a 'Guide to Happy endings', "It says here that couples who grew up together from childhood often make the best couples~ think about it! The time of innocence that blossomed into mature love~ so many unnoticing feelings, such as!" he began to point at Natsu first, "Didn't your childhood friend help you hatch your beloved exceed?...uh... by the way where is he?" just now realizing the lack of the flying blue cat.

"Happy's at the guild with Charle" his eyes dulled half way, he tucked his hands into his pockets; a little annoyed with this reporter, "But uh... I grew up with Erza too ya know" a little peeved the reporter forgot that bit of detail, "It was only like... maybe a couple years after she joined?" looking to her for correction, she simply nodded, "Yeah... so technically don't we count as 'innocence that blossomed' or whatever?"

Thinking he had him, the man only merely shook his head, "That..." a little dumbfounded, he realized there wasn't anything he could say about that, "T-True...But!" flipping the pages open once more, "You're forgetting, Jellal and Erza have the tragic 'lover's betrayal' where he betrays her love, but her attachment to him is too strong! Don't forget, she wept when he was being taken away for good"

"..." everything he was saying was starting to get to her slightly, reminding her of all the trouble and pain that was caused that she fought so hard to withstand. She couldn't deny that with everything, if Natsu wasn't there, she would have, without a doubt...

Sighing, a flare accidentally escaped his breath. "Yo,...Jason, you sold me" putting up a sudden happy expression on his face. It was shocking, especially for her, "Can I see that book too? I wanna know more about happy endings~" the words he was speaking caught her off guard, but if she knew Natsu...

"Sure, man!" stoked, he jumped forward, "Here you go, my guy!" handing him the book, "Be careful, it's the only book they ever made!"

The shocking part that stunned the other three wasn't that Natsu was abnormally calm about it, but the fact he had accepted that maybe he wasn't supposed to be with her? Or..."Wow, this so intes-" suddenly, the book caught up in flames, incinerating into dust faster than anyone could process, "Damn man,...I'm sorry" his expression dying into irritation drastically, "It's almost like I didn't care what 'rules' there had to be"

Petrified with fear, the reporter wasn't sure what to do with what had just transpired, "M-My book!" crying out a little frantic, "W-Wh..."

"I love Erza" the dragonslayer declared, "...and to be honest, what Jellal did still kinda burns me the wrong way, but..." sighing, presumably doing it to calm himself, noted by the steam that exhaled from his body, "Erza still cares for Jellal,...and even if they're friends still, I don't care all that much what history they have" dulling a little at him, "But... I just want to see her happy. If being friends with him allows her to keep everyone, then it's fine..." turning around, he began to walk off with the rest of the group.

The way he spoke and his actions warmed her, slowly reminding her of why she fell in love with the dragonslayer. Happy, she was glad that he took into account what she wanted, even if he had trouble accepting it. She knew that's why it couldn't have been easy for him to not see him as such a threat or horrible person, probably because she still treasured him, even if it was just as a friend.

"But but...!" they could still hear the reporter, "Does that mean you're okay with the fact they kissed on the beach?" stopping her in her tracks.

It was what she was meaning to tell him, but now that it was already out of the bag, she wasn't sure how he was going to take it. He was already annoyed, and the idea she, well, they, had kept this from him was definitely enough to send him over the edge. Annoyed slightly, she began to tremble at the mess he had caused, turning to face him. She was having a perfect sort of day, which for once, Natsu was being good and keeping his temper down from taking overwhelming him, and causing a fiasco like the last time they were out together with other couples.

"...Is that true, Erza?" hearing him speak out, she snapped out of her anger. She couldn't see his face, but the fact he kept his back turned was a close hint that he was furious. His hands were still in his pockets, "Jellal..." he was angry, "I think... It's about time we finished this once and for all..."

Her worst fear was coming to life. Her current lover was going to fight her past one out in the open, and since they were both high-level mages, she wouldn't be shocked if the entire town was blown apart. It was her hopes that the mature one, Jellal, would at least, "I agree,...Salamander" completely destroy whatever hopes she had in keeping this a civil, and fun date between the two.

Heating up, the air began to warm causing everyone to gasp for air, finding it harder to breathe. Before her eyes she would have to see Jellal and Natsu fight once more, demolishing everything in their path. Natsu's body was swirling with flames, as Jellal had his Heavenly Body spell activated. As the ground trembled, the two of them faced each other, determined to settle and destroy one another, all caused from a nosy reporter who was obsessed shoving in their faces who they should be dating. She just wanted a simple date with her boyfriend, and her friend, though, now that it came to this, perhaps it was silly of her to think that she was allowed to freely date whomever they wanted.

Though, she couldn't let them destroy one another, "Natsu! Jellal!" rushing over to stop them from fighting, she stood there in shock as they immediately rushed past her in a blur, causing her to turn back to see what had happened instead, "...what?"

"Fire Dragon's Heavenly Meteor Kick!" almost saying aloud simultaneous, both Natsu and Jellal sent Jason flying away into a fiery flash. Slightly confused, she watched the two look how far they combined their strength to kick the reporter away.

Confused, she stood there, "What... what just happened?" asking, "Natsu,... you weren't mad about what he said about Jellal and I?"

"Hm?" realizing that she was there he faced her with a curious look on his face, "No... Well not really" answering her casually, "Jellal told me when we were waiting for you today" informing her.

Sighing, remembering that, "Yeah... after that, he sulked on the table as if he lost in defeat for a while" detailing the events, "But, he was so adamant in wanting to 'win' that he asked me for pointers,...as much as he hated to ask"

"So..." looking at the two, she realized why Natsu and Jellal looked at each other weirdly, and why Natsu had only come back with a single drink, "...wait, so you knew the whole time?!" suddenly she was angry, that while she was distressed about telling him the entire time he was already informed and was working on 'beating' Jellal. In her fury she quickly decked both him and the dragonslayer for not even telling her beforehand there was nothing to worry about, "You both could have said something!" annoyed slightly.

Though, for some reason, the two of them could only laugh at the circumstances. Even though they had both suffered the wrath from the Scarlet knight, the fact remained that it was fine no matter what because underneath the rage, they knew that she was still secretly happy that everything worked out in the end. Helping the dragonslayer up, she was slightly bitter, helping to dust him off as Meredy tended to blue-haired mage. It slightly bothered her that he couldn't inform her beforehand, but considering that he took her interest into account, she couldn't help but feel the slightest, at the least, smitten with the reckless dragonslayer.

-[x]-

As the day came to an end, the two of them sat upon a hill, watching the sun slowly set. After the fiasco with the reporter and punishing both her current lover and her former flame, the two couples split, leaving the Titania and the Salamander alone while the other two went back to continue their jobs. She was still slightly upset with him that most of the day was spent worrying and fretting over something she could have easily discussed with him, knowing that he wasn't all too bothered. Sure, there would have been the moment of depression for him, but with as eager and determined as Natsu, it didn't come to a surprise he would try to find ways to surpass and 'win' the non-threatening rivalry she thought would exist if she had told him in advanced. Worn out, she tiredly rested against him, her shoes off so she could relax a little.

"I'm still upset you didn't tell me" muttering to him slightly, "I was worried the whole day... that's why I asked Jellal to double" she began to tell him, "I thought if he was there, we could have both told you and convinced you it was nothing"

Though, as she sat there, he began to lightly rest up against her as well, "Well... I kinda didn't want you to feel upset over it" admitting, "I was uh... also told to comment on your looks, but..." he began to trail off, mumbling a little more so she couldn't hear.

"But..." looking at him, she slightly pressed him to continue on, "But, what?" it did slightly bother her that he hadn't once commented on her look, the least he could have said was 'you look good in it'.

The way he continued to avoid looking at her directly, "Well... uh..." frustrated slightly, "You just... kind of make it hard to say" a little stubborn, he sucked up the courage to face her head on, "You're just always beautiful!" flustered, "It's just kind of hard finding the words to describe it..." the way he still looked flustered with a mix of agitation that he was having difficulties with his emotions warmly struck her.

Her heart began to beat faster than it had even gone before, warming her body intensely. The fact he was having trouble keeping his focus on her because of how much he was captivated by her, made her heart skip as she leapt up slightly, and pressed her lips firmly against his, catching him by surprise. It was different, she could tell. Between them sparked a voltage that drove all over her, making her a little more embarrassed than she herself had wanted to admit. Breaking apart slightly, their eyes met. He was still in light shock over what had happened, and while her mind recovered from the kiss, she quickly turned her away, trying to quell the beating in her chest.

"Natsu" calling out to him a little demanding, "What you said back there... do you mean it?" asking him. Facing him, she looked at him seriously, trying to hide what she was feeling, "About what you told Jason?"

Thinking, back, he was trying to remember what it was she meant. "You mean about..." pondering, he came to the only thing she could have meant, catching him off guard."Yeah" facing her, feeling slightly courageous as he stood his ground, "I do mean it".

"It won't change the fact that I will hit you if you say or do something stupid" reminding him, "In fact, I might hit you harder just because of it" reinforcing her statement, "Are you still sure about meaning what you meant?" demanding slightly of him to carefully think about what he was going to get himself into.

Even he could hear the seriousness in her words, "I'm completely sure" taking her head on, facing her with the same look, "You can bet I'm not going to back down either, if someone tries to hurt or make you cry" it wasn't his style, to let someone hurt his friends, and less of it, if it meant hurting someone close to him as she is, "I'm not going to be scared anymore, Erza" even though she could see him slightly think, "Because, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she had tackled him to the ground, whether she knew what he was going to say, or because she wanted to reinforce her own declaration she had given him. She didn't hold back, reminding him hands-on what it was he was going to get himself into, and if he could truly back up the words he told her with his actions. Staring into another's eyes, the two of them passed on their unwavering determination for another, until, he smiled brightly and sheepish at her. Seeing that this was his response, she allowed herself to fall to him, as he propped up slightly against the tree beside them; she finished off what he was going to say, only as a personal message to him. Warm, he embraced her closely as she sunk into his chest, smiling.

"I love you too, Natsu"

* * *

 **A/N: This was over 5000 words! Perhaps the longest I've ever wrote. Anyways! This was a request oneshot. Specifically, it's just, come on people shipping wars are dumb ;) I know this was probably a poor way to do it, but like Erza x Natsu in the fic, some people are just happy with how their ships are no matter what people say. I'm lucky to have so many of you support me with my NatZa and NaVia fics that it fuels me to keep writing and feel so inspired. Let's just have fun with what we love x). So yeah, I'm sorry if this one-shot was a little tooooo PSA, I didn't mean to make it sound that way xD I just hope we can all enjoy the ships we love without attacking another. [And just noting, I'm not an anti-shipper, I just support the ships I love so I'm sorry if you found this one-shot a little ship-bashing, I really just wanted to write that as long as people are enjoying their ships, its fine no matter what they are regardless of what happens] (Darky Dark is also bad with words, so they hope you understand they mean no ill-intent and just wants the fandom filled with love) :heart: :heart: :heart: ~~~**


End file.
